Internal combustion engines are used for converting thermal energy into kinetic energy. It is well known, by the combustion of a fuel-air mixture in the interior of a cylinder, a high pressure is created which works on a piston connected to a connecting rod and crankshaft system to effect the rotation of a drive shaft. Conventional internal combustion engines typically include a set of hollow cylinders, typically circular in cross-section and linear along their major axis. The pistons of these conventional internal combustion engines typically reciprocate linearly within their corresponding cylinders and respond to combustion pressures and shaft rotation. The linear reciprocal motion of the pistons is transferred to a rotational motion by means of a pivoting and offset connecting rod and crankshaft.
Two major classes of internal combustion engines have heretofore found widespread practical applications. One of these classes is of the oscillating piston type such as the Otto-cycle engine and its alternatives and the diesel engine and its alternatives. The other major class of internal combustion engines is that of the rotary-type piston exemplified by the Wankel-type motor and its alternative constructions.
Although useful, internal combustion engines related to the first hereinabove-mentioned class nevertheless suffer from several disadvantages. Some of these disadvantages considerably limit the maximum efficiency of these motors to about 25% to 30%.
Examples of disadvantages associated with the first class of motors include that two complete revolutions of the drive shaft are necessary in order to effect the necessary operating cycle of four strokes (induction, compression, expansion and exhaust). This means that, for two revolutions, the work of only one explosion is available and, accordingly, the torque is correspondingly low.
Also, the uniformity factor of the customary four-stroke engine is small and the use for mechanical power output is yet further reduced by the valve drive. Furthermore, such engines are associated with substantial thermal losses relative to the power of the engine.
The prior art engines associated with this first class also suffer from the complexity of the overall engine construction and the relatively high manufacturing costs connected therewith on account of the large number of moving parts, the uneven upward and downward movement of the pistons, the shape and method of manufacture of the crankshaft and the necessary cylinder head construction.
Prior art internal combustion engines associated with the hereinabove-designated second major class of engines also suffer from important disadvantages. Such disadvantages include the still eccentric mounting of the piston on the driveshaft. The irregularity of the operation chamber, which adversely effects the functioning of the motor. One of the major one, is the thermal lost into the use surface of the operation chamber.
Also, because of the triangular form of the circular piston sealing, problems arise which give rise to a lost in the power of the engine. Also, because of the geometry of the operation chamber, substantial fuel-air mixture losses arise. Still furthermore, the torque is, in comparison, larger than that of the oscillating piston engines. However, in principle, it cannot substantially be raised any further.
Yet, still furthermore, with some engines of this class, the transfer of force from the circular piston by means of relatively poorly designed gear-teeth system onto the drive shaft is associated with friction losses and noise.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine. It is a general object of the present invention to provide such an improved internal combustion engine.